1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of power electronics and is based on a converter as claimed in the preamble of the first claim.
2. Discussion of Background
Such a converter is disclosed, for example, in European Patent Application 0 660 496 A2. The converter disclosed there is essentially composed of two stacks, one stack being fitted with semiconductor switches and the other with circuitry elements, in particular diodes. The two stacks are arranged skillfully in an attempt to design the converter to have as little inductance as possible. To this end, the two stacks are also arranged as close as possible alongside one another. However, this can be done only to a certain extent since, if the intermediate circuit voltage is high, the distance between the stacks must be increased for safety reasons (flashovers). However, this results once again in an undesirable increase in the enclosed circuit area, so that the inductance rises once again.